


Night Calls

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Series: Whedonverseandbeyond Spring 11 Story Tree Challenges [7]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony wants to have some fun (Season 2 AtS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> First Word: Years  
>  Last Word: Cordelia
> 
> Part of the Story Tree at whedonverse and beyond: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?s=7ec8971f0696a9c6bacd7671345cec98&p=84118&mode=linear#post84118

Night Calls,

 

Years ago, she had aspirations. Some were more grandiose than others. Being part of the Cordettes, being the prized daughter of her parents, primed for an inheritance so considerable, it was an offense to even mention it. Harmony has lived a lifetime or two since that blessed time. She gave to Spike as wholeheartedly as she gave to Cordelia, wanted to be part of something bigger and better than the sum of all her parts. 

Both discarded her, she had been a mean to an end, but never to them what they were to her. Since Sunnydale, she decided to live for herself. And this is how she ended in this smoky bar, in the anonymous no man’s land people from elsewhere call Hollywood. The drinks were good, the populace dancing like they had no care in the world. She wasn’t hungry but she knew she could have made their life miserable with one bloody kiss.

Tonight, she was here to have some fun. And the young black stud heading her way could definitively be part of her plans for tonight. “Hey lovely, care for a drink?” He looked stronger now that he was standing by her side, the black t-shirt molding his well define torso made him look even more imposing. “Well, yes I do. Water will do.” He looked at her surprised but sat on the stool on her right nevertheless. “A draft beer and a glass of water, man! My name is Gunn.” He said turning towards her. “I’m Harmony.” She whispered and he had to get close to hear that part. “A beautiful name for a beautiful lady... So, what are you doing in LA?” And so the conversation went. By the time he was done with his beer, she was seating on his knees. By the end of the evening, they had made it to his pad, minimalist to the extreme but the bed was big, the sheets cold, and his kisses thrilling.

The guy knew his way around girls, nothing as savage as a good shag with Spike but he was physical, throwing his whole self into the lovemaking. It had been awhile since Harmony enjoyed being the sole focus of a man. He took his time to get to know her body, and found most of her spots by the second round. The third she was riding him, probably too hard cause as she collapses on him, sweaty and satiated, he barely managed to tuck her on his side before falling asleep. Harmony could drain him at this point, but she wasn’t in need. The lovemaking had been fun, and she ought to leave it at that. In the still of the night she went to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. With a last look at the spent man asleep on top of the rumpled sheets, she kissed him lightly on the lips, before losing herself in the night, heading to her safe nest. Tomorrow, she’ll try to find Cordelia.

 

The End

Thanks for reading!

Also posted on my lj: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/17629.html


End file.
